Old Friends
by pseudonym1
Summary: Kendall loves Logan, Logan loves Kendall. neither knows about the others feelings. Can a friend from Minnesota change all that? WARNINGS: Smut, Slash. I'm reposting this with a couple of changes.


Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. If I did I'd be living in a mansion with a half a dozen servants instead of taking care of my grandfather. The only character I own in this story is my OC and her father. Also I do not own Raise your glass by Pink I just love the lyrics.

A/N: First slash fic ever so don't be too harsh when reviewing. Any flames will be sent straight to the fiery furnaces of hell to keep my beloved demons warm while they wait to do my bidding.

OLD FRIENDS

The boys of Big Time Rush were relaxing out by the pool enjoying one of their rare days off. Suddenly Kendall's phone rang and he answered it quickly hoping it wasn't Gustavo. "Yeah?" He asked into the receiver.

"_Hey Kendall!" _The familiar voice of Sam Knolls rang in his ear.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" He answered with a smile. They'd been friends since they were like four when she'd first moved in nearby them. She'd been a member of their group but they hadn't managed to get Gustavo to let her join the band.

"_You do remember what today is, don't you?" _Sam asked in that 'of course you don't but I'll give you a chance to figure it out' tone.

"Of course I know what day it is Sam." Kendall replied giving Logan a 'why wouldn't I know what day it is' look. "It's Wednesday…oh shit you're at the airport aren't you?" He sat up quickly and started grabbing his stuff.

"_Yeah genius. You were supposed to come pick me up, remember?" _She asked rhetorically.

"Right, we're on our way. We'll be there in a few minutes." Kendall said hurriedly motioning the others to grab their stuff.

"_You know my plane came in three hours ago right?" _Sam asked in amusement and Kendall's head shot up as a shadow crossed the ground in front of him.

"Sam?" He asked questioningly looking up at the teenage girl in front of them.

"Hi, Kendall." Sam smiled putting her phone away.

Kendall stood up with the rest of the guys and they all looked at her with identical looks of shock. "What are you wearing?" Logan asked curiously.

Sam looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a Tudor Cross Flair Mini Canvas All Black, a purple Tabatha Gothic Corset Satin Panel, a pair of knee high black leather buckle boots, and a black elbow length finger loop glove on her left arm. She was also wearing a bleeding heart necklace, a black heart choker, a pair of bleeding heart earrings, a dragon stud cuff in her right ear, an Elizabethan bracelet and a rose of passion ring. Her hair was buried behind hair extensions of every color and you couldn't even tell what the real color was anymore. What was even stranger was the black eyeliner, dark purple lipstick, and mascara she was wearing.

"What?" She asked looking back at them.

"Like you used to dress like this sweet innocent flower." Carlos said instantly. "Now you're all…" He trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Gothed out?" She put in helpfully.

"Yeah," James said. "What's with that?"

Sam shrugged. "After you guys left I started hanging with my brothers friends more often. I guess they rubbed off on me." She grinned and they stared at the fangs glinting in the sunlight.

"Um, you have fangs." Logan pointed out.

"I also got my tongue pierced." She grinned at their shocked expressions.

"Why?" James asked in slight shock.

"Well you guys know about that medical condition I've got, right?" They nodded seeing as they all knew she had a congenital disorder that forced her to ingest other people's blood and made her very sensitive to light. "Well I found a group of people online who have the same condition I do and some of us lived close by so we started hanging out. A few of them were really into the occult and stuff and I sorta became a Sang vampire. Well I already was but I kinda officially became one."

"Oh." Kendall said softly.

Sam shrugged. "You know my bags are still in the lobby and you guys did forget to pick me up at the airport." She hinted with a sweet smile.

"To the lobby!" Carlos yelled gallantly before running off to grab her bags and take them up to her room. The rest of the guys just shrugged and grabbed their stuff before following.

"Ahh," Sam sighed happily. "I still got it." She grinned before following her best friends of all time up to their apartment.

"Oh my god, this place is awesome!" Sam said in slight shock when she saw the crib. "How did you guys manage this?"

"It's complicated." Logan said coughing slightly.

"And you had to do bad things you don't want to remember to get it?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Pretty much."

"Ahh, that's the Logie I know and love." Sam crooned sweetly before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. She caught sight of Kendall's face and frowned.

"Love you too, Sammy." Logan said smiling as he returned the hug.

"Ahh, I always knew you loved me bookworm." She teased playfully.

"Same here, techno geek." Logan teased back.

"And damned proud of it!" Sam declared regally causing everyone to start laughing.

"You're nuts." James said once he'd gotten his breath back.

Sam shrugged apathetically. "You could say that."

"So how long are you here for?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Well, I'll only be staying on your couch for a few days…" She trailed off as Carlos' expression turned really sad. "Because, I'm moving into apartment 4K!"

Carlos' smile was blinding as he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around the apartment excitedly. Sam laughed and bent her legs to avoid them crashing into the table.

"Carlos, you can put me down now!" She practically screamed in his ear. It had the desired effect and he dropped her unceremoniously to the ground. "Thanks." She muttered letting Kendall drag her to her feet again.

"How come you're moving into the Palm Woods?" James asked curiously.

"And how can your dad afford it?" Logan added.

"Welllllll, you guys know how I always used to come up with these short simple but really catchy songs when I was little right?" They all nodded. "Well, I never really stopped writing songs. That was the main reason I learned to play the guitar and the piano. That and my dad made a deal with me."

"What deal?" Carlos asked curiously.

"He said that if I learned to play the piano he'd pay for me to take lessons on any instrument I want. Sooo, I didn't have to pester him when I wanted to take guitar lessons." Sam grinned flopping down onto the couch. "But anyway. My dad decided that for my last birthday he'd publish a few of my songs and see if he couldn't negotiate selling them."

"So, you're like a song writer?" James asked.

"Yup!" Sam said happily. "And my dad's teaching me how to negotiate contracts with people. I've already made like 7,000$ and It's only been like two months. Dad said that once I turn eighteen he's putting the apartment in my name and moving back to Minnesota."

"Sweet, we don't have to separate the team again!" Carlos cheered.

"What's with all the cheering?" Mrs. Knight asked as she and Katie walked in.

"Sam!" Katie yelled and launched herself at the closest thing she'd ever have to a big sister.

"Hey, squirt." Sam laughed cheerfully. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. I just got the part in a commercial for sunscreen." Katie replied with a shrug.

"That's great, and how is your career as a manager going?" Sam asked knowingly.

"I'm making a name for myself." Katie smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Sam." Mrs. Knight said once she got over the new look. "Um, what's with the outfit?"

"Oh, I kinda got gothed out after you guys left." Sam shrugged. "I like it."

"Well, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. It's dinosaur chicken night."

Sam laughed. "So these two will be dinosaur fighting." She motioned to Carlos and James.

"Did you have to wait on the boys long at the airport?" Mrs. Knight asked as she put the chicken in the oven.

"Are you kidding me? I had to catch a cab." Sam smiled. "I made them bring my bags up though."

Mrs. Knight frowned at the guys. "Why didn't you pick her up?"

"They forgot." Sam grinned evilly. "When I got here they were lounging by the pool."

Mrs. Knight shook her head at them. "Are you sure you'll be ok sleeping on the couch while you're here?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. It's only a few nights before my dad can get here." She smiled.

"Well, ok then." Mama Knight turned back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Hey, Kendall." Sam said walking over to him. "Can we talk, privately?" She asked sweetly.

"Uhh, sure." Kendall blinked and led the way to his and Logan's shared room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Are you in love with me or Logan?" Sam asked bluntly.

"What?" Kendall spluttered.

"You heard me Kendall."

"I'm not in love with either of you." He protested heatedly.

"I saw the look you gave us when we were hugging." Sam said dangerously quiet. "Don't lie to me, Kendall Knight." She warned softly her eyes flashing fire.

"I-I'm not in love with you." Kendall finally managed to get out.

Sam's expression softened. "How long have you been in love with Logan?" She asked sympathetically.

"Since we were twelve." Kendall replied miserably sitting down heavily on the edge of his bed.

"And now you not only live in the same apartment but you share a room." She sighed heavily and sat next to him. "Why are boys so oblivious?" Logan had told her he was in love with Kendall before they'd left and now she had to pick up the pieces and make everything better.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret, Sam."

Sam nodded and wrapped her arms around her pseudo brother. "Have you told anyone else?" He shook his head. "Well, you've told me and I promise I'll help."

"Really?" Kendall asked timidly. "You mean you don't hate me for being gay?"

"You really think I'd hate you for being gay?" She asked incredulously. "Have you met me at all Kenny?" She asked reverting to her old nickname for the blonde.

"I was just afraid people would look at me different." He explained sounding embarrassed.

Sam sighed again. "Yeah, and I'm sure some people probably will." She said quietly. "But whatever other people say or do I'll always be here and I'll always accept you. No matter what happens you know you can come to me."

Kendall pulled away from her and gave her a creeped out look. "That was amazingly deep for you."

"Don't get used to it." Sam laughed smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Dinner!" Mama Knight yelled through the apartment.

"Coming!" Sam yelled back. "Come on, Kenny. Everything'll look better after you eat something."

Kendall nodded and planted a smile on his face as they walked back to the dining room. Carlos and James were already in the middle of a dinosaur fight. Sam smiled as they sat down and started eating.

After dinner Sam and the guys played table hockey until Logan reminded everyone they had an early session with Gustavo in the morning. Grumbling under their breath the boys all went into their respective bathrooms to get ready for bed.

Sam smiled and took a shower once they were all asleep before she curled up on the couch and turned the TV on. It took her about ten minutes to fall fast asleep.

~BTR~

Sam spent most of the next day inside with her guitar since it was incredibly sunny and her skin was incredibly sensitive. She was also plotting on how to get Logan and Kendall together, and she was working on a song for Evanescence that she was so close to finishing.

It was about four when the guys got back home and invaded the living room. Sam looked at them for a moment before she put her guitar away and stood.

"Carlos, James we need to talk privately." She said cheerfully.

"Sure, come on Sam." Carlos said as the pair headed to their shared room. Sam followed and closed the door behind them.

"What's up Sam?" James asked while she locked the door.

"Ok, first of all I need to know how you guys feel about people who are gay." She said simply.

"Why?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Because I need to know!" Sam answered snippily.

Carlos drew back a little his smile faltering. "Well, I guess I've never had a problem with somebody being gay." He said smiling when Sam did.

"Yeah, far as I'm concerned they're just another person. It doesn't matter who they like." James agreed. "Wait, you aren't coming out to us are you?" He asked eyes wide.

"No, I'm not coming out to you. But I do need your help with something." She smiled mischievously at them.

"I sense a plan!" Carlos declared.

"Oh yes you do." Sam's grin widened a little and got a distinctly evil tint to it. "Ok, here's the deal, there are two very good guys that are totally in love with each other. Problem is they don't know the feelings are mutual."

"Who are they?" James asked looking very confused.

"Well, actually it's your our two best friends." Sam admitted slowly.

"Kendall and Logan!" Carlos screeched.

Sam winced at the grating sound. "Yes, now will you stop shouting!" She groused. "Now I have an idea as to how to get them together."

James and Carlos shared a look before grinning identical grins. "What do we do?" They asked simultaneously.

Sam's grin widened as she started explaining her plan.

~BTR~

Kendall was relaxing by the pool with James and Carlos when Jo came over. "Hey Kendall!" She said excitedly.

At that exact moment Sam walked into the pool area. Heads turned in her direction as she walked over to the guys. "Hey, Kenny." She smiled softly as she sat next to him on the sun lounger. "Would you mind getting my back? You know how easily I burn." She handed him a tube of sunscreen and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

Kendall took the sunscreen and poured a handful into his palm. "Sure thing, Sammy." He said as he started rubbing the lotion into her skin.

James and Carlos stared in absolute shock at the girl they'd grown up with. She was wearing dark make up like yesterday, a demi rapture choker that had a bead coming to rest in the center of her chest, and her dragon stud ear cuff. Not only that but her shoulder length wavy hair wasn't buried under hair extensions and was free to move as it wanted, the fact it was died Kendall's favorite color (deep purple) was icing on the cake. She was also wearing a black string bikini that clashed wonderfully with her pale skin.

"Thanks Kenny!" She smiled happily leaning over and kissing his cheek like they did when they were kids.

"UH, no problem Sam, but I thought you didn't really sunbathe." He said frowning slightly.

"Oh, I don't sunbathe." Sam grinned standing. "But I love swimming." With that she jumped in the pool. When she resurfaced she flipped her hair behind her and took a deep breath while looking directly at Kendall.

Jo was staring at her angrily. "I'm Jo, I don't think we've met." She said sounding amazingly pleasant.

"Oh, hi. I'm Sam." She answered swimming forward till she was leaning against the side of the pool. "I just moved here from Minnesota. I'm staying with the guys till my dad comes up."

"Really, I've never heard about you." Jo said her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Sam laughed tossing her head back and showing off her fangs. "I'm not surprised. They don't tend to talk about me too much. God knows they know me well enough to know I'd hate it if they did." She cast Kendall a glance. "Speaking of which do you remember that time when we climbed the tree and you were too scared to come down, Kenny?"

"We were four and you dared me to go clear up to the top." Kendall defended himself.

"And I had to climb down and get my dad to carry you down to the ground." She snorted softly. "I think some of the best times we've had have been climbing trees."

Kendall immediately blushed beet red and changed the subject. "Hey Jo, want to go get a smoothie?" He asked nervously.

Jo nodded and they left the pool together. Sam grinned and climbed out hearing Jo yelling at Kendall from the lobby. Flopping down on the recently vacated lounger Sam grabbed her sunscreen and started rubbing more onto her skin.

"I think that went rather well, don't you?" She asked once Carlos and James managed to shut their gaping mouths.

"Shit!" Carlos managed to say.

"Yeah, We've always known you as the tomboy. We didn't know you could be that…" James started.

"Sexy?" Carlos put in helpfully. James nodded.

Sam smiled. "One of my friends online that I was telling you about. Well she lived nearby and I guess I picked up some stuff from her." Sam laughed.

"Definitely." James commented, as she lay back and relaxed in the sun. "Aren't you going to burn?" He asked in slight concern.

Sam turned her head to him and smiled. "I've got a full tube and a half of SPF 100 sun block on. I think I'm good for a half hour." She sighed and settled back down to relax in the sun for a few more minutes.

~BTR~

That night Kendall walked into the apartment frowning. "What's up Kenny?" Sam asked from the top of the swirly slide.

"Jo broke up with me." Kendall replied quietly.

Sam smirked for a moment before sliding down. "I'm sorry." She murmured softly.

Kendall shrugged. "I'm really not that upset. I was thinking of breaking up with her anyway. I just couldn't find a way to do it without hurting her feelings."

"So why'd she break up with you?"

"She thought you wanted to go out with me because of how you acted by the pool." Kendall smiled a little. "She was saying something about how I was oblivious and anyone with eyes could see you wanted me. I tried to tell her you're like my sister but she wouldn't listen. She finally said that if I didn't set you straight we couldn't go out anymore."

Sam frowned. "We were just hanging out like old times, and trust me I hold no romantic inclinations toward you whatsoever." Carlos walked in and grabbed a bottle of water before taking a seat on the couch and turning on the TV. "Now Carlos is a different story." She sighed heavily and turned back to Kendall.

"Wait, you like Carlos?" Kendall asked in a shocked whisper.

Sam glared at him and dragged him into his and Logan's room. "You say anything to the boy I will gut you like a fish!" She hissed at him.

"I won't tell him." Kendall said holding his hands up in defense. "I'm just surprised."

"Yeah, well get used to it." She said flopping down on his bed and stretching herself out.

"How long?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

"Since I was eleven, but I didn't really realize it until after you guys left." She sighed deeply. "My grades started slipping and my music took a bit of a darker turn. Dad made me go see a shrink and after a few sessions I realized why you guys leaving was having such an effect."

Kendall sat down next to her. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." Sam shrugged. "As much as I want something to happen I don't think I could handle it if he rejected me."

Kendall sighed and lay down next to her. "Looks like we're both in a mess, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

Kendall sighed and wrapped his arms around his best friend pulling her head to rest on his shoulder. Suddenly music started to play.

"Right right, turn off the lights  
>We gonna lose our minds tonight<br>What's the dealio?

I love when it's all too much  
>5 AM turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, penny snatcha'  
>Call me up if you are gangsta'<br>Don't be fancy  
>Just get dancey<br>Why so serious?  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways  
>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be<br>Anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on, and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise Your Glass!<p>

Slam slam oh hot damn  
>What part of party don't you understand?<br>Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
>Can't stop coming in hot<br>I should be locked up right on the spot  
>It's so on right now (so fuckin' on right now)<p>

Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
>Call me up if you a gangsta'<br>Don't be fancy  
>Just get dancey<br>Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
>Anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks 

Won't you come on, and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise Your Glass!<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass!<p>

Oh shit my glass is empty...  
>that sucks !<p>

So if you're too school for cool (I mean...)  
>And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool)<br>You could choose to let it go  
>We can always, we can always<br>party on our own...

So raise your (Aw fuck)  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways  
>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be<br>Anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never be never be!  
>Anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on! and come on! and<br>Raise your glass  
>Just come on and come and<br>Raise your glass  
>Won't you come on! and come on! and<br>Raise your glass  
>For me<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass...for me"<p>

Sam grabbed her phone and flipped it open. "What?" She answered tiredly. "Yeah, I will…don't worry so much dad…I promise I'll be careful…yes, I'll remember what you taught me…I'll see you soon. Love you too dad." She smiled as she flipped her phone closed.

"Dad checking up on you?" Kendall asked knowingly.

"Nope, he just missed me." Sam smiled as she snuggled back up to Kendall's side. "You know I guess I can see how Jo would get the wrong idea about our relationship."

Kendall frowned at her. "So we like to hang out. I don't see how that has anything to do with our romantic relationships."

Sam smiled when his arm tightened around her shoulders. "To us it doesn't. I mean I love you an all but I love you like a brother not a boyfriend. But to everybody else that doesn't know us very well it might make them wonder."

"Yeah." He agreed softly tussling her hair a little.

"Not to mention you aren't exactly into my gender." She sent him a small glare.

"What?" Kendall asked slightly uncomfortably.

"You shouldn't have been leading Jo on like that if you're in love with Logan, Kenny." She told him sternly.

"I know." Kendall said fidgeting a little. "I just thought that if I dated her for long enough I'd get over Logan and I'd fall for her."

"Let me guess it didn't really work." Sam asked rhetorically shaking her head. "I'm gonna give you some advice and you had better take it. You CAN'T change your hearts mind just because you want to. It ain't gonna happen and you really shouldn't try it." Kendall nodded and Sam relaxed back into the friendly embrace.

~BTR~

Mrs. Knight walked in to get Kendall's laundry an hour or so later. Kendall was staring at the ceiling thinking with Sam's head nestled on his shoulder. Sam was currently fast asleep cuddled up to his side with her legs bent behind her.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Knight asked quietly.

Kendall looked over at her and smiled a little. "We were talking and she fell asleep."

Mrs. Knight nodded with a smile on her lips. "I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say you two are twins from the way you act." She quickly gathered the laundry from the hamper and left looking back at her son holding onto her pseudo daughter.

"They got so much closer after the accident." She murmured as she filled the washing machine.

~BTR~

~Flashback~

"Hey dad can we please get pizza for dinner?" Kendall asked excitedly.

"Yeah, come on Mr. K can we have pizza?" Sam asked equally excitedly.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza." They both started to chant.

Mr. Knight laughed from the drivers seat. "Well sure. It is your birthday after all, Sammy."

"Thanks for taking us on a day out Mr. K. My dad had to work." Sam grinned happily. It was her tenth birthday and she was excited about turning double digits.

"Just wait my birthday's in three months and I'm gonna have a great party!" Kendall bragged proudly.

"I better be invited or I'm gonna get you when we're on the ice." Sam grinned punching him in the arm lightly.

"You know you will be. What kinda party would it be without you Sammy?" Kendall laughed punching her back.

"A lousy on..." Sammy was cut off when the car lurched to the side. Suddenly she and Kendall were hanging upside down, and the front airbag had gone off.

"DAD!" Kendall yelled. Sam blinked trying to make sense of things. "Sammy?" Kendall managed to get his seatbelt off and touched her shoulder. There was glass everywhere and he cut his hands when he crawled over to his dad.

"Kenny?" Sam asked her voice sounding far away to her own ears.

"Sam!" Kendall sighed in relief. "I think we had an accident."

Sammy blinked again. "Kenny…" She trailed off as her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.

"Sammy!" Kendall yelled shaking her shoulder. Suddenly someone was banging on the car door.

"Hey is anybody conscious in there?" Someone yelled.

"Help!" Kendall screamed. "Help!"

"We're coming. Stay away from the door." The voice said and Kendall moved away grabbing his dad's hand and holding on tight.

The sound of rending metal filled the air as firefighters cut the door open with the Jaws of Life. They tore the door out and one of them leaned into the car. "Are you hurt, Kid?" He asked. Kendall shook his head and the fireman reached for his hand. "Come on. We need to get you out so we can get to the others."

Kendall crawled over to him and let him help him out of the car. He was hurried over to an ambulance and was lifted onto a gurney.

He watched as the firemen lifted Sam out of the car and he saw the blood matting her hair. His eyes widened and he jumped off the gurney. "Sammy!" He yelled.

"Kid, you've got to let them do their jobs." One of the paramedics said as he lifted Kendall off the ground.

"But she's like my sister." Kendall shouted as they put an oxygen mask over her face and settled her on a gurney.

"Pulse is rapid and thready. She's going into shock." The paramedic hovering over her yelled. "Let's get her in the bus!" In a matter of minutes Sam was loaded into the ambulance and on her way to the hospital.

"Dad!" Kendall cried when Mr. Knight was dragged out of the car. "Dad, wake up!"

The paramedics rushed forward and loaded him onto a gurney before starting CPR. "We need to intibate." One of them ordered.

Kendall stared in shock as he was loaded into the back of the ambulance and his father was driven away while someone compressed his chest. "Come on, son." A paramedic said fastening him onto the gurney. "Let's get you checked out."

Mr. Knight had died from massive internal bleeding. Thankfully Kendall hadn't been hurt but Sam had ended up in a coma for three weeks. She'd hit her head on the doorframe and had swelling in her brain but that was it besides superficial cuts from the glass. Her medical condition made her injuries a lot worse because if she went without drinking a small amount of blood every few weeks her immune system crashed and she basically didn't have one.

Thankfully it was during the summer so she didn't miss any school. Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos barely left her hospital room while she was out. The experience had brought them closer than they'd ever been before. After that they were practically inseparable until Big Time Rush started.

~End Flashback~

~BTR~

Sam woke up to find Kendall had disappeared. Frowning she got up and walked out into the living room.

"Hey sleepy head. Welcome back to the world of the living." James said when he noticed her.

Smiling Sam shook her head. "I should have known it had to do with food." She muttered taking her seat and grabbing a hot dog.

"I figured you were tired." Kendall shrugged.

"You know I'm usually tired during the day." She grinned. "I'm usually wide awake at night though."

Kendall laughed. "Trust me I remember when you'd sleep over."

After dinner Sam pulled James and Carlos aside.

"Ok, phase one of our diabolical plan was a success. Kendall and Jo are broken up." She said a small smile on her face once the door to their room was locked.

"I still think that was a little mean." Carlos put in guiltily.

"It would have happened eventually." Sam sighed. "Kendall said he's been trying to figure out how to break up with her for a while but he didn't want to hurt her. This not only gave him an out it gave him an in with Logan since he and Camille aren't dating anymore."

"How do you know these things?" James asked in awe.

"I talk to people when you're rehearsing." She rolled her eyes. "Now phase two get them together."

"How are we gonna do that?" Carlos asked curiously all thoughts of guilt forgotten.

Sam smiled evilly and handed them a small sheet of paper. "You guys make sure Logan is here tomorrow at nine, and I don't care how you do it. Leave Kendall to me." With that she turned and disappeared into the living room again.

James and Carlos looked at each other before unfolding the paper and seeing where they had to take Logan.

~BTR~

Sam looked at the clock on her laptop. "Almost nine. It's show time." She muttered under her breath standing up and walking over to where Kendall was watching TV. "Hey, Kenny would you mind taking a walk with me. I'm kinda restless."

"Sure." Kendall answered with a smile.

Sam grinned at him as she led the way through the Palm Woods. "Why are we here James?" She heard Logan grumble from ahead of them. Suddenly there was a slight scuffle and a cry of. "James!"

"What was that?" Kendall asked instantly.

"I'm not sure." She said as she saw James and Carlos dart behind a corner. "What's that?" The door to the supply room was being pounded on from the other side.

Kendall walked over and opened it. "Logan!" Sam pushed him into the smaller boy. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"I've blocked all the exits. You aren't getting out until I let you out in the morning." She told them calmly. "Now what you decide to do in here is your business. I made sure you have supplies. Kendall, Logan I suggest you take my advice and tell each other how you feel." With that she turned the lights on and shut the door. Using the key she'd snagged from Bitters' desk she locked the door and moved a chair in front of it.

~BTR~

As soon as Kendall heard the key turn in the lock he snapped out of his shock. "Sam!" He yelled through the door. "You'd better open this door right now!"

"Not until after you've told Logan the truth." Sam yelled back. "I swear to whatever deities might be up there if you don't I will never let you out of this room."

Kendall growled in frustration and turned to look at the room. He arched an eyebrow when he saw the pillows and sleeping bag arranged on the floor. There was also a book bag marked supplies. Sighing in defeat he sat on the pillows and opened the bag. If Sam said there was no way out till morning there was no way out. He drew in a sharp breath and closed the bag immediately when he saw bottles of lube and boxes of condoms.

"What's in the bag, Kendall?" Logan asked fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." Kendall said in a higher voice than usual.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." He commented moving closer and snatching the bag. He gaped in shock when he opened the bag and saw what was in it. "Why'd she leave us this stuff?" He asked carefully.

Kendall shifted a little trying to discreetly adjust the erection thinking about what he could do with those supplies had given him. Not answering the question he stared resolutely at the wall.

"Kendall, why'd she leave us this?" Logan asked shaking the bag.

"Maybe it's a joke?" He suggested weakly.

Logan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "She wouldn't play a joke like this. She would never do that."

"How do you know?" Kendall asked defensively still staring at the wall.

"Because she'd never do something that cruel to me." He stated firmly.

"How would it be cruel to you?" Kendall asked finally looking away from the wall.

Logan sighed and moved behind Kendall. Falling to his knees he dropped the bag next to them and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. The blonde's breath hitched in his throat and Logan smiled. "Because she knows I've been in love with you for years." He whispered taking a leap of faith and hoping that this is what Sam meant.

"You love me?" Kendall asked in shock.

"Mmmhmm." Logan agreed nuzzling Kendall's neck a little.

Kendall moaned as Logan dropped a soft kiss to his pulse point. He had to admit this was one of his many fantasies. "So," Logan whispered into Kendall's ear. "Am I right in assuming this is Sam's way of telling me you feel the same?"

The blonde nodded tilting his head to the side a bit to give the roving lips better access. "Tell me, Kendall." Logan demanded biting down slightly on Kendall's pulse point making him moan. "Tell me how you feel."

"I-I love you Logan." Kendall gasped out a hand moving back to sink into the raven hair. Logan smiled against his skin trailing nips and kisses up to Kendall's lips.

The kiss started out soft but turned passionate as Kendall moaned and opened his lips. Logan took the opportunity and let his tongue wonder in to explore Kendall's warm cavern. He couldn't hold back a moan at the taste of fudge ripple ice cream and something distinctly Kendall.

They were forced to pull away after a minute due to a lack of oxygen. Logan gasped as he pulled away immediately starting to trail kisses down Kendall's jaw. He found the blonde's pulse point again and sucked marking Kendall as his.

"Oh, Logie…" Kendall moaned grasping the pale boys arm.

"What, Kendall?" Logan asked huskily. "What do you want?"

"I-I…Oh God." He moaned as one of Logan's hands slid down his stomach and palmed him through his jeans.

"I won't give you what you want till you tell me, Kendall." Logan murmured into Kendall's ear nipping at the lobe.

"What's gotten into you Logan?" Kendall managed to pant.

"Well, if you aren't going to take charge…I will." Logan told him voice deep and husky with desire. "Now tell me what you want me to do!" He demanded harshly biting the juncture between neck and shoulders.

The blonde in his arms moaned again tilting his head farther to the side. "I-I want you to s-suck me." He gasped as Logan let his hands drift under his shirt trailing his fingertips teasingly over his abs.

Logan didn't answer just moved his hands down to the clasp of Kendall's jeans. Pale hands quickly unfastened them before pulling the zipper down teasingly slow. Kendall moaned and bucked his hips up into the pale boys touch.

Logan moved to the side and pushed Kendall back on the pillows till he was lying on his back. Abandoning the aching erection for now Logan moved up and pulled Kendall's shirt over his head.

Smiling Logan straddled slim hips grinding his erection into Kendall's. The blonde boy gasped and thrust up into the contact as the pale boy let out a throaty moan.

Logan was harder than he'd ever been. Being able to turn the leader of their band into a writhing puddle of sensation was such a turn on. Moving his hands to Kendall's shoulders Logan slowly caressed his chest. When his fingers brushed gently over the blonde's nipples he gasped and tossed his head back.

Grinning Logan bent down and replaced his fingers with his lips. A throaty moan left Kendall's throat as Logan nipped and sucked his nipples. Logan grinned again as Kendall arched his back trying to follow him when he pulled away.

"Who knew you were so sensitive?" Logan purred moving down to lick a trail to Kendall's belly button. He stopped and dipped his tongue into the blonde's naval. Kendall moaned fisted his hand in the blanket Sam had put over the pillows.

Deciding he'd teased the blonde enough Logan slipped his fingers under Kendall's jeans and boxers pulling them down slowly. Throwing Kendall's pants in the corner Logan sat back and admired the planes of his boyfriend's body. "Beautiful." He murmured softly as he took the thick length in hand and pumped slowly.

"Oh, Logie." Kendall moaned desperately bucking his hip into the touch. "Please!"

Logan smiled as he leaned down and flicked his tongue at the head of the thick cock in his hand. A bittersweet taste erupted in his mouth and he groaned. Keeping the Kendall's hips still Logan took the head into his mouth and sucked. "Logan!" Kendall cried out throwing his head back. "Please, please, please, please!" He begged shamelessly for something, _anything_.

Moaning softly around the blonde's cock Logan slid down taking in as much of him as he could. Kendall tried to thrust up into that talented mouth as Logan's tongue swirled around his cock but the boys grip was too strong for him. He could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine and he knew he was close.

Then Logan gave a hard suck and gently scraped his teeth against the soft skin. "OHMYGOD!" Kendall whimpered as he came hard down Logan's throat.

Logan pulled off once the flesh in his mouth had softened and crawled up to give the whimpering boy a deep domineering kiss. Sliding his tongue inside Kendall's warm cavern he fought for dominance of the kiss, which he quickly won.

Kendall would never admit it but he liked having someone else take care of him. He liked not having to be the one rallying the band together. He was enjoying being able to give up being the leader with Logan, and letting the pale boy take care of him.

Logan pulled away from the kiss and smiled at the way Kendall tried to follow him. "I was wondering Kendall, do we really need the condoms?" Logan asked tentatively. "I mean I've never done anything with anyone else."

Kendall shook his head. "I never did either." Kendall admitted blushing deeply. Logan smiled and kissed him again while he reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of lube. Setting the lube beside them he quickly pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it aside. Reaching down he unfastened his own jeans in record time shimmying out of them and throwing them by Kendall's.

Kendall couldn't help but stare at the pale boy in front of him. All the guys had gotten more define muscles because of the choreography Gustavo had them practice for hours on end. He moved to run his hands down the smooth pale chest but Logan grabbed his wrists before he could.

"I think I'm in charge right now, Kendall." He purred softly pressing the blonde's hands into the pillows on either side of his head. "Leave them." He commanded firmly.

Kendall shivered at the husky voice. Logan grabbed the lube and broke the seal pouring a good amount into this hand and slicking his fingers. He gently circled the tight ring of muscle. Kendall spread his legs farther and moaned at the sensation.

Slowly Logan let one of his fingers slip pat the tight ring and groaned at the muscles clenching around it. "Relax, Kendall." He murmured softly bending down to give the blonde a kiss. "You need to relax."

Kendall nodded and tried to relax. It didn't hurt exactly, at least not yet. He knew it would hurt eventually. It just felt a bit uncomfortable right now.

Logan waited a moment to let Kendall adjust before he started thrusting is finger in and out. When the muscles had loosened enough he added a second finger. Kendall hissed at the burning sensation that started.

"Shhhh, it'll be ok." Logan soothed softly kissing Kendall's and sucking another hicky into the soft flesh. He slowly started thrusting and scissoring his fingers stretching the blonde beneath him. "I promise it'll feel better." Logan breathed huskily licking the shell of Kendall's ear.

Kendall shivered and groaned as Logan added a third finger. The burn started to recede and the blonde thrust against the fingers experimentally. He gasped as pleasure flooded his system with that one simple movement.

Logan grinned realizing what his fingers had hit inside the blonde as the boy started thrusting down on his fingers in earnest. Pleased cries escaped the cherry red lips as Kendall squeezed his eyes shut in ecstasy.

Judging the blonde ready Logan pulled his fingers out causing a whimper of loss from Kendall. Quickly grabbing the lube Logan slicked his cock up really well so he wouldn't hurt the boy beneath him. Spreading Kendall's legs a little more and lifting his hips placing the head of his cock against the stretched hole.

Kendall gasped in pain and fisted his hands tighter in the blanket as Logan inched his way in. Logan stopped after just the head had breached the boy's walls. "Are you ok Kendall?" Logan gasped. The blonde's inner walls were clenched tight around his cock and it felt amazing.

Kendall nodded. "Keep g-going." He managed to get out. It hurt, he'd known it would but knowing Logan was inside of him was better than he'd ever imagined. And he knew it wouldn't hurt for long.

Logan nodded and inched his way in slowly until he was fully seated. "Tell me when it's ok to move." He panted caressing the soft skin of Kendall's upper thigh.

Kendall clenched his eyes shut for a moment before opening them and locking gazes with Logan. Clenching his teeth he nodded. "Move."

Logan slowly drew out of the tight heat surrounding him before thrusting back in. He kept his thrusts slow changing the angle constantly trying to find Kendall's sweet spot. When Kendall arched his back and cried out loudly in pleasure he knew he'd found it.

"Ngh Logan, h-hit t-there again." Kendall moaned loudly. Grinning Logan aimed for that spot again feeling Kendall's legs wrap around his waist tightly. "H-harder, faster!" Kendall cried reaching a hand down to stroke himself.

Logan growled and grabbed his wrists tightly holding them on either side of his head. He used his new position as leverage to get more force in his thrusts. "You like that, Kendall?" Logan asked sharply. Kendall groaned and threw his head back bucking his hips into Logan's thrusts. "You like being under me, having me thrust into you, claiming you? You like being mine?"

"Yes!" Kendall yelled thrashing his head from side to side in pleasure. "I l-love having you in m-me, f-filling me. Please, oh p-please, Logan!" He begged desperately for release. He was so-so_ close_. He just needed a little extra push to bring him over the edge.

Logan groaned feeling the heat building in the pit of his stomach and knowing Kendall was just as close. Leaning down he whispered in Kendall's ear. "You're mine Kendall. You'll always be mine, no one else gets to make you feel this good. No one!" Licking the shell of the blonde's ear he bit down lightly. "Come for me Kendall. Come for me." He ordered huskily hitting Kendall's prostate dead on again.

Kendall arched his back and screamed Logan's name as he came. Thick strings of white cum landed on his chest and abdomen from his untouched cock. His muscles clenched around Logan's cock causing him to cry out and empty himself inside the blonde.

Collapsing in top of Kendall Logan started to pull out of the body beneath him but Kendall tightened his legs stopping him from pulling out and whimpering softly. "Kendall?" Logan asked questioningly.

Kendall whimpered again clutching Logan to him once he'd released Kendall's wrists. "Come on, let's get cleaned up. Sam must have packed something if she knew this would happen." Kendall nodded reluctantly letting go so Logan could pull out of him.

Kendall whined softly at the emptiness as Logan rooted through the bag and found a small box of tissues. Opening the box he quickly cleaned their stomachs off and put the box back. He managed to get up, turn off the light and crawl back beside Kendall without much difficulty. Grabbing a blanket he pulled it over them and laid back.

Kendall immediately cuddled up to him resting his head on Logan's shoulder. "We need to do something for Sam." Logan said suddenly. "I mean if she hadn't done this we never would have gotten together."

Kendall smiled against Logan's soft skin. "I think I know exactly how to return the favor. " He murmured quietly. "Our dear Sammy happens to be in love with a certain Latino boy."

"Carlos?" Logan asked in slight shock. "He's been in love with her for over a year. Told me so himself."

Kendall chuckled. "Let's get some sleep. Love you Logie."

"Love you too Kendall." Logan whispered before they both drifted off.

~BTR~

"AHHH, aren't they just adorable?" Sam asked Carlos and James when they went to let the boys out the next morning. Carlos and James both turned pink at finding the pair covered only in a blanket and curled into each other.

"Yeah, yeah they are. Now can we get outta here?" Carlos asked pleadingly.

Sam smirked and flicked the light switch. "Wakey, wakey boys!" She singsonged.

Kendall opened an eye and saw her. "I am going to get you for what you did Sam." He growled.

"Sure you will." Sam laughed. "Now get dressed. You have to be at the studio in half an hour." With that she closed the door to the supply room.

~BTR~

Two days later Sam was curled up in front of the TV watching Southpark. Kendall flopped down next to her and turned the TV off.

"What's up Kenny?" Sam asked curiously.

"Come on, we need to talk." He said pulling her up and toward his and Logan's shared room.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Sam laughed shaking her head as he pushed her inside his room.

"I'm paying you back fro getting me and Logan together." He answered simply.

Sam frowned in confusion. "I don't think I get it."

Just then Logan dragged Carlos in and shoved them together. "There are supplies in the bag." Logan said as Kendall tossed a backpack to them. "You aren't getting out till tomorrow morning. So have fun." With that they left and locked the door behind them.

Sam stared in slight shock at the door for a moment. "Kendall!" She yelled angrily. "I am going to get you for this!"

"He feels the same about you Sammy." Logan said through the door. "Just tell him or we won't let you out."

Sam ground her teeth and turned to Carlos. Her gaze softened the instant she saw him readjusting his helmet.

A/N: Little health reminder. I fully support the use of condoms when having sex. It is indeed a necessity. However since Logan and Kendall are both male and can't get pregnant and they were each other's first I felt it would be all right to skip using them. However I fully recommend the use of condoms when having sex.

That being said this was my first ever slash fanfic so please be kind in your reviews.

At the request of Claireclary, and storylover158 I am considering making a second chapter where Kendall, Logan, Sam, and Carlos team up with Katie to get James a girlfriend. I'll let the readers vote to see which they want me to do.

A: No chapter 2

B: Chapter 2 where James gets a girlfriend

C: Chapter 2 exploring Sam's and Carlos' relationship further

Either way there will be more smut.

Second poll is only for people who choose option B. Who should James be in love with.

A: Camille

B: Original Character

C: One of the Jennifers

D: A boy of my choosing

Now R&R so I can write this chapter and post it. I won't write it till I get more reviews. Remember all flames will be sent directly to the fiery furnaces of hell to keep my beloved demons warm until I send them for the people writing flames. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
